Vueltas por momento
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Hay veces en las que pensar puede arruinarlo todo. Por eso, por momento, mejor parar las vueltas, y dejarse llevar... - *Viñeta* LenxRin. Twincest.


**Queda establecido que Vocaloid NO me pertenece. XD Sólo el fic, que mi cabeza necesitada de terapia creó sin fines lucrativos. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Vueltas por momento.**

_Por momentos hay que saber ignorar lo que siempre estuvo mal. Inténtalo sólo un rato, aprende a dejarte llevar…_

* * *

Hay diferencias entre ser niño y adolescente.

En la primera estancia, los juegos son juegos, las risas son sinceras y las mentiras no duran prácticamente nada.

En segunda, a diferencia, los juegos se vuelven serios, las risas llegan en compañía de lágrimas o falsedad, las mentiras pueden durar lo que uno pueda o quiera.

Rin, sentada en su lugar, al fondo del salón y garabateando con un lápiz, dejaba fluir demasiados pensamientos por su mente. Recargaba su cara en su mano, y el codo en el pupitre, observaba la hoja blanca y la línea difusa que el lápiz dejaba. Las palabras del profesor le eran indiferentes, y sólo miraba al frente para suspirar hondo y lograr una mirada de cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

Porque allí estaba él, apuntando todo lo que le era explicado, en primera fila, cada bastante rato, cuando quien dictaba la clase tomaba una pausa, girando la mirada hacía ella también, con una sonrisa burlona al verla distraída.

Sus mismos ojos, su mismo corte de cabello, salvando que el suyo era más largo. Misma edad, mismo pensar, misma sangre…

Len sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, volviendo a historia antigua, entre fugaces flashes donde su hermana mordía la punta contraria de la punta del lápiz, miraba por la ventana o intentaba concentrarse inútilmente en la clase.

Diecisiete años.

Suspiraron a la par, sin notar al otro.

Rin sabía que aquellas noches, cuando tenía siete años y temía a las tormentas o monstruos, que se escondía bajo las mantas de su hermano y éste la regañaba por cobarde o usurpadora de camas, ya no eran lo mismo.

Lo descubrió aquel día en que terminaron dándose la espalda al dormir, sin querer tener contacto alguno, quién sabía, en ese entonces, por qué.

Len supo que aquel tiempo en que jugaba a la escondida con su gemela, tendiendo a encontrarla siempre tras la cortina de la ducha, bajo la cama o dentro del armario, habían terminado el día en que ella simplemente se negó a jugar, y la escuchó en el baño llorando, quién sabía, en ese entonces, por qué.

Y con los doce años pintando diferencias, él se quedó sentado fuera esperando a que saliera.

Rin en serio sabía las idiotas charlas que había mantenido con Len en las noches donde compartían las mantas con inocencia, igualmente las veces en que las escondidas aburrían y caían en algún tema de conversación delirante. Siendo niños no hacían más que reír, incluso cayendo inconscientemente en el hecho de que lo que decían eran delirios.

Pero ninguno pensó jamás en las mentiras.

Len recordaba divertido cómo las mejillas de Rin se volvían rojas cada vez que mentía, sin poder ocultarse tras eso. También ella recordaba cómo el empezaba a sudar o no dejaba de ir y venir ante la verdad reprimida.

Se conocían demasiado y no podían evitarlo.

Se conocían tanto que no había espacio que los dividiese.

Allí fue cuando Rin dejó de pensar, y Len sólo le prestó atención a ella. Porque les fue imposible simplemente negarlo.

Fue cercano a esos tiempos, que los pensamientos regresaban, se retiraban en tal circunstancia, y enseguida terminada la misma, allí estaban en espera de volver…

Rin no podía evitar concentrarse en la respiración agitada de su gemelo bajo su oreja, tampoco podía evitar recargar la barbilla en su pecho y mirarlo esbozar una tenue y satisfecha sonrisa, sudor cubriendo su frente, cabello despeinado, ojos cerrados y ceño relajado. Sin dormir, pero sin pensar en nada más que recuperar el aliento.

Y esa sería una mentira que llevarían eternamente, lo más lejos que pudiesen y más allá.

Así como las risas con lágrimas amargas que estuvieron antes, como las escondidas y, sin contar, veces en que huían del otro para no cometer lo inevitable. Las simples sonrisas que ahora daban al mundo con alegría y ya.

Todo daría vueltas siempre por sus cabezas, pero intentarían no pensarlo tanto.

Algún día lejano lo harían, y habría más lágrimas, risas, sufrimiento y mentiras. Pero por momento, no pensar estaba de maravilla, así como recordar…

Recordar cómo pasaron de un amor inocente de hermanos a un amor que era eso y ya. Cómo, también, cada cosa que jugaban de niños se volvió algo con diferente significado. Y el cómo sus pensares fueron disueltos simplemente por dejar de hacer eso: _pensar_.

Y así…por el momento.

* * *

**Y es el final. **

**Primer fic de Vocaloid, y he de admitir que esta siempre fue de las parejas que más me gustaron. **

**Espero que haya sentado bien. **

**¡Se cuidan! Dejen sus comentarios~**


End file.
